crewcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grave Digger Yard! - CrewCraft Episode 94 (KYR Season 1)
'''The Grave Digger Yard! '''was an episode of CrewCraft uploaded to KYR SP33DY's channel on the 11th March 2014. The episode features most members of the crew and is the 12th episode of season one. The crew looks at the Grave Digger Yard and a New Building. Plot Speedy intros the episode inside the Kevin Beacon building with Sidearms, Shadow & G18, NobodyEpic is in the skype call but not on the server saying he has got minecraft issues, Speedy goes to the storage building to craft a boat and saying to the others they don't need one, Speedy goes to his ender chest and shows the diamonds that he found in Jahova's latest episode thanks to G18, Shadow said he helped but he didn't he found diamonds and threw them in the lava, They go on their adventure and speedy takes a boat over there, They ran into some mobsand they were trying to get a Skeleton to get a Creeper to get a CD, They successfully did it and Sidearms says the disc is "11", Shadow described the disc as "Creepy", They enter the grave digger yard where all the dead pet animals (Which Sidearms mostly killed) graves are placed at, They go to the flower shoppe to get some flowers, Shadow than has discovered the Real life Grave Digger, Speedy has put a penis (lever) under the grave digger so D4 can play with it, Speedy shows the KYR K11TY grave that has a sign that says "You dead as hell!", Shadow thensays where is charlie murphy's and said that he needs to pay his respects, Shadow found a big grave of what he thinks should be for Charlie Murphy but speedy said he wanted to save that for Rosco (Jahova's dead chicken), Speedy shows Shadow the building behind the yard that has signs in it so Shadow can place it on the grave, Speedy tells Joel he'll make a grave for Donny and Joel said he dosen't really give a fuck, Speedy puts a sign downfor Donny saying "RIP in peace Donny. "Moo!" "Ohh..Meow!!", Speedy than puts down a sign for Lebron HorseyJames Speedy sees the signs that Shadow put down for Charlie Murphy that says "Here lies Charlie Murphy Episodes ? - ?, Fuck his couch, He could just buy another one", The crew except Shadow now are trying to get on the grave digger, Speedy and G18 cheated to get on and Sidearms is still struggling. They talk about NobodyEpic's new video that came out today and Joel said what happened was he was in a motel with his girlfriend, and Joel went off to get some ice, He came back and saw speedy in the room with her he was in Joel's words "Pretending to fuck my bitch", They leave the graveyard and Speedy finds a creeper and kills it, They plan to go to the new building but Sidearms completely forgot what the building was and Speedy started hitting him and Sidearms found out what the building is and Speedy stops hitting him, Sidearms said he has one heart and Speedy said thats what Shadow said about Mr. Whiskers, They go to the new building which is the spawn building, Speedy says that everytime that somebody dies they will spawn in the spawn building and are greeted by signs saying "/back is for cheaters, You suck, You died douche, Remember that time when died five seconds ago", On their way back to the village Speedy was showing a way to get a Skeleton to kill a Creeper to get a CD, They started looking in BDoubleO's house, They going to play the CD and Speedy reminds Joel of that Joel says his not really paying attention to what there saying at all, They play the CD which they really can't hear anything, Sidearms said he was rocking back on his chair and Joel said to Sidearms when he dies does he think he will be cremated, and Sidearms says mabye and Joel says we will see about that. G18 broke one of the bushes and Speedy was questioning him did he broke the bushes and Shadiw said G18 is such a troll, Sidearms said he wants to do a Critical hit and said he only learned it from yesterday and Everyone was dissapointed, Speedy enderballed on a tree, G18 killed Sidearms and he spawned back and there is a creepernear him and Sidearms is on one of the farms, The creeper blew up and Speedy allowed G18 to hit Sidearms. They go to the unfinished pirate boats, Speedy and Shadow were talking about more ideas for the pirate boats and were talking about who's gonna be on whos team, A fight started to break out between Sidearms and Shadow, Shadow wins by getting Sidearms off the boat, Sidearms then died by Shadow using /smite, Speedy thanhits G18 and G18 hits him back, Speedy ends off the episode by jumping off the boat into the water. Player Appearances *Sp33dy (Filmed by) *Sidearms *NobodyEpic (Skype Only) *Shadow *G18 Category:KYRSP33DY Season 1